Parts and other components of aircraft may be manufactured using various manufacturing techniques depending on the performance requirements of the parts and the availability of manufacturing equipment. A technique that may be used to manufacture components is fused filament fabrication (FFF). FFF is a type of additive manufacture technique whereby material is laid down in layers. A certain number of layers are laid down in a particular arrangement to eventually form a component. FFF commonly uses thermoplastics, polycarbonate, and other similarly configured materials to form the component. FFF can be used to manufacture parts for rapid prototyping as well as rapid manufacturing. Other additive manufacturing technologies may be used in a similar manner.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.